Tidal Wave
by Wherondale
Summary: Clary Fray and Jace Herondale has lived in foster care most of their life, they never had the 'normal' teenage life. One day a family come and they want to adopt Jace, what are they supposed to do, when this family live in New York. Will Clary find a way to get to him, and if she does, what have happened in New York by that time?AU/AH
1. Forever

**Hey people, so this is my new story about Clary and Jace, hope you find it readable and maybe even like it. :P **

**All human, no angelic or demonic, so sorry about that.. **

**Disclaimer: My idea for the plot, but Cassandra Clare own the mortal instrument. **

**Chapter song: The Great Escape - Boys Like Girls **

* * *

Clary sat on the bedside and waited. The light was off, and the curtains drawn before the small window. She held her gaze on the dark door she knew existed in front of her, even though she wasn't able to see anything in the dark.

She could feel her hands shake, like she hadn't been through this a million times before. It felt like her heart tried to jump out of her throat and she swallowed. It didn't help that much.

She could hear footsteps in the hallway and she felt her gaze became even more intense. When the door opened she saw a blond-haired girl walk in, the girl turned on the lights and raised an eyebrow at Clary.

"Nervous much?" She asked and sat down beside Clary, her hand gently touching her fiery red hair.  
"Yeah, you could say that." Clary's voice whispered and she looked up at her roommate and smiled. "Well, It's just that.." she sighed and brushed her hands through her red hair with so much strength the hair followed the wind back and she could see red pieces of hair dangling down her spotless face.

"I hate what all those people do, they study us and then just pick the best. It's so freaking wrong." She said angry and slammed her tiny hand on the bed. When she looked up at Ruby she sat there with a wry smile, her glance full of sympathy.

"I know, I hate it too." She replied and lied down on the bed. "Have anyone talked to you yet?" Ruby asked and kicked off her out-used shoes. "Yes, they talked to me, but I don't think they liked me that much." Clary explained. "Me neither. Not that I tried to make a good first impression, they looked way to strict and.. Well, they looked too good for me." Rudy said in a sad voice.

Clary looked at her friend and sighed again, "No, don't you say that. Nobody is too good to take you-" She smiled and continued. "okay, maybe the queen of England, but I wouldn't expect her to come here in the first hundred years." Ruby stared at her and then started laughing.

"I'm ok with that." She told Clary and then after a few seconds she closed her eyes. Clary walked over to the door and turned off the lights again, it had become kind of their tradition. When a possible new family came to adopt somebody, they always sat in the dark until the family left.

Clary didn't know how long they lied there in silence, staring at the ceiling and listening to the people outside. But it sure was hell of a long time.

Clary had finally started to calm down when the door to her room was suddenly dragged open and a completely confused Jace stood in the opening. She hurried up and walked over to him. "Jace? What's wrong?" She asked a bit scared.

It took him a few seconds before he could start talking, "The family wants me." He said quietly with his golden eyes planted in the floor. "God, Jace. You scared the shit out of me." Ruby said and laughed. "Yeah, when you walked in I thought you had just killed someone or-" Clary cut off and looked at him. "Wait! You didn't kill them?" She said in a teasing voice and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at her and smiled, a smile Jace used when he had done something, something that to people living in normal homes would've been unforgivable, but to them, living in foster care it wasn't that big of a deal. They'd been let down before.

"They live in New York Clary." He said and looked her straight in her emerald eyes. Clary could feel her jaw drop, her eyes started burning and she had to blink multiple times to keep herself from crying. "What?" She pressed out from her lips. "No.. No! They can't, that is like a 10 hour drive, that.. That couldn't be legal!" She cried out and it felt like someone pressed on her lungs, taking her breath away.

Jace held her closer to his chest and let his hand run down her messy hair, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He said as if it was his fault. She looked up at him and smiled, carefully letting her lips trace their way to his. She could feel the warm tears press out of her eyes and run down her cheeks.

Ruby, who always felt uncomfortable when she was a third wheel, had left them to themselves and was probably in her boyfriend's room.

She glanced at Jace one more time before she let her forehead rest on his broad shoulder. She wasn't crying anymore, but she still felt as a truck had run over her and left her on the sidewalk. Jace kissed her hair and started twisting one of her curls around his index finger.

They sat there in silence looking at each other, taking in the other person's beauty for what felt like hours, before Clary spoke up. "I can't believe I'm never seeing you again." Her voice rang in the nearly empty room. Jace grinned and grabbed her hand, "Clary, don't be so dramatic. Of course you are going to see me again!" he said in his usual convincing voice.

"What if I can't find you?" She said quietly, "Stop it, you will find me. And if you don't, I'll find you!" He said and laughed a soft, sweet laughter.

He stood up looking down at Clary still holding her hand in his and pulled her up. "Come with me!" he grinned and dragged her out of the room. "Jace, what are you doing?" she asked while following him out in the corridor.

Jace walked over to the window they used when they wanted to get out of this boring place without anyone noticing. He opened the damaged window and jumped out.

His hands ran upward Clary's body as he helped her out of the window. They hadn't used this place in what felt like forever. It was the perfect way to get away for a little while, since the window went straight out to the street and not into the park where the large fence held them would be allowed to leave to go to school, but beside that they had to take a person over 25 with them if they wanted to go anywhere.

When they walked down the street in the dark Clary's eyes landed on her perfect boyfriend and she smiled. When Jace looked down at her their eyes met and he bent down and kissed her gently.

"Where are we going?" she asked after they'd walked a few minutes. Jace smirked and pointed in front of himself. "That way." He said and kept walking. "Yes, I'm not an idiot. I understood that, but that way-" she pointed in the same direction as he had done. "lead to many places."  
Jace just rolled his shoulders as an answer and bit his lower lip, making him look ever prettier than he already did look.

When they had walked a while she understood where he was taking her and a smile triggered the corners of her mouth up.

They walked down the path with warm sand under their feet; they'd left their shoes down near the water's edge and walked barefoot now. Clary polled Jace with her down to the water and kissed him slowly on his soft mouth. When he kissed her back the kiss escalated into a passionately, beautiful kiss and one of Clary's hands brushed roughly trough his hair.

Clary ended up being the one cutting the kiss and she let out a long breath. Both of them had moved closer to the water and was now standing with the cold water running over their skin.

The moonlight illuminated the sea making it even more magnificent. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. When she opened her green eyes again she smiled and looked up at the boy with golden hair and eyes in the same color. "Jace." She said to get his attention. When he glanced down at her while one of his hands slipped under her shirt, touching her cold back he smiled. "Hmm?" his raspy voice asked. "I love you." She whispered and waited to see his reaction.

He kissed her gently and when he separated his mouth from hers he answered softly, "I love you too."

Clary didn't want to cry, but thinking of where he was going and not even knowing when she would be able to meet him again, a tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't cry." Jace whispered and moved his hands from her back to her stomach. And she wouldn't cry, not now. She had plenty of time to cry when he had left.

She moved her own hands up to his shirt and started unbuttoning his shirt. When she got to the last button she kissed him at the same time as she dragged the shirt off. Then his fingers played with the bottom of her tee before pulling it carefully over her head and letting it fall down to the surface of the water.

Then his lips pressed against her and she opened her mouth. His hands explored her back and after a while he opened her bra, his mouth never leaving hers and she groaned sweetly.

She didn't know how long they stood there in the water, but every second counted as it was their last time. If she could she would've stood there, with the cold water burning in her skin, the moonlight shining down at them and Jace kissing her, forever.

* * *

**Yes, that's it for now. Tell me if you liked it, or hated it. **


	2. ONE YEAR LATER

**Next chapter you guys, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own this fan fiction's plot but not any of the mortal instrument characters. **

**Chapter Songs : **

**When We Where Young - The Summer Set**

**Underdog - You Me At Six**

* * *

1 YEAR LATER

Clary's POV.

The dark walls of Katelyn's office had sort of depressing effects on Clary; the room was small with only one picture, a picture of a young boy and an older man, probably Katelyn's family. Clary let out a deep breath and gave the woman a wry smile.

"So Clarissa, I guess you remember the application slips I gave all the fifteen year olds a few months ago, right?" She asked using her strict voice. Clary nodded while playing with a lock of her long hair, "Yes, of course I do." She answered and her memory flashed back to a few weeks after Jace had left.

"When we turn sixteen you're allowed to let us live in families outside this state, like you did with Jace." She had to concentrate so that her voice wouldn't crack by the mentioning of Jace, the boy she hadn't seen in over a year.

"That is correct, and since you turned sixteen last month you are now allowed to leave the state if we find a family fitting you." She told Clary, her dark-brown eyes meeting Clary's green eyes.

"You told us in the application that you wanted a family in New York." she explained as if Clary didn't already know that. She tried to sit as straight as she possibly could and nodded firmly.

"We brought you in because there is a family in Brooklyn who's ready to take you. We've already done all the paperwork and investigation on the family. They're a nice couple with one eight year old daughter. You are lucky Clary, these chances only come once in a life time." She ended her speech and smiled.

Clary smiled a half-hearted grin and she closed her eyes, she inhaled a deep breath and when she let the air out her voice transformed into laughter. "Thank you so much Katelyn!" her voice rang in the small office as she looked at her social worker. "No problem Clary, it's my job." She said as she opened the door for Clary.

Jace's POV.

"Isabelle, did you drink all the orange juice?" Jace yelled from the kitchen. When the girl didn't answer he gazed over at the guy with black hair and bright blue eyes sitting on one of the white chair next to the kitchen table.

He raised his hands in the air, as to tell him he was innocent. "I didn't do it." He said and sighed silently.

Jace dropped the empty juice carton into the garbage. "Whatever.." he mumbled and sat down next to his foster-brother. They'd only known each other a year, but Alec became his closest friend here in New York after just a few days.

"I'll drive to school today, so are you coming?" Izzy's voice rang in the hallway of their large house. The family that took him into the family a year ago had a large white house in Brooklyn, the typical house a foster kid like himself could only dream of.

When they got to school Izzy left and the two boys continued walking down the hall to their lockers. As they walked one of their friends came up to them. "You're coming to soccer practice after school right?" Jordan asked worried, because he had skipped the last training.

He laughed at Jordan's voice, "Yes, 'course." He replied as he opened his grey locker. Jordan and Jace had most of their classes together, while Alec didn't share any classes with them since he was a year older than them.

Sitting at the back row with his phone well-hidden behind the math books he tried to keep himself awake. He would've failed if Jordan who sat beside him hadn't nudged him in the ribs a few times. First period went by pretty fast and he got out of the tiring classroom.

Kaelie and some other girls came up to them in their free-period and started chattering about something that didn't catch Jace's interest. He rested his upper body on the bench where they sat and ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Have you guys seen the new girl?" Kaelie laughed and rolled her eyes. Most of them shook their heads as a 'no' and waited for her to continue talking. Jace on the other hand closed his eyes and didn't really care about a new girl beginning at the school, it started new people at this school all the time.

Clary's POV.

She took a deep breath and walked into the large school, her hair sat up in a messy bun letting some locks of hair fall into her face. She wore a blue sweater with white stars on, covering the top of a short black skirt.

Her hands were shaking wildly as she walked down the hallway on her way to get her schedule and books. Clary wondered when she would find Jace, she'd forgotten about asking Katelyn where he lived or where he went to school.

She had gotten the books and everything she could need for a first day at a new high school and walked over to her new locker, '056'. The code couldn't have been easier and she threw most of her books carelessly inside.

As she started walking again her old, out-used phone- because she would never be able to buy a new one- made a sound telling her she got a message, and as she picked her phone out of her pocket she felt her body crash into something. No, someone. The girl she had bumped into was tall and beautiful, with black hair and dark eyes. She wore a pair of blue shorts and a white blouse without sleeves and at least 6 inches heels.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't look where I walked." Clary excused herself as she glanced at the girl. The girl smiled at her and waved her hand, "No, it's fine. I didn't actually look where I walked either." She replied and fixed on her already perfect clothes.

"I'm Isabelle, I've never seen you here before?" she said, but it sounded like a question. "I'm Clary, and no, this is my first day." She explained, she felt Isabelle's gaze study her. "I can see that." She said pointing at Clary's clothes.

Clary blushed and brushed non-existing dust off her sweater. "No, I didn't mean that as a negative thing. I like your clothes." Isabelle laughed and smiled once more.

"So Clary, where are you from? You have an interesting past you want to share with me?" the girl teased and started walking giving Clary a gesture signalling her to follow. "Not unless you find foster care interesting." She said without thinking. She usually didn't tell people she lived in foster care, but she was so nervous about her first day she couldn't think clearly.

"oh." Isabelle mumbled and looked down at Clary; she bit her lower lip and smiled a wry smile. "One of my brothers came from a foster care system too." She explained to Clary. "oh." She said after Isabelle.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you Clary. But I got to go to class!" She said nicely and waved after her.

Clary nodded and watched as the girl disappeared around a corner. Clary went outside the school building, not knowing what to use her 80 minutes free period on.

She felt the sun burn her bare skin and she closed her eyes letting the sun hit her face in warm streams. She could hear loud voices chatting a few metres away and she looked at them. It was three girls and two boys. The girls trying to make the guys drool over them, and it probably worked too.

One of the boys bronze skinned with dark curly hair, he was broad-shouldered and muscular, with high cheekbones and startling hazel-green eyes. Really attractive, no wonder why the girls tried to get his attention.

The other boy had his back turned against her; he had the familiar colour of gold-blond hair. He had a slim, muscular build body and even from behind she knew he was drop-dead gorgeous. She felt like she'd seen that boy before, if not in real life at least in a dream.

Her hand brushed automatic through the little pieces of hair dangling on the side of her face. Clary was about to walk over to the group of people when one of the girls bent over the blond guy and clumsily kissed his lips.

She stopped and sighed she had actually thought it might be Jace, but when she was about to turn around and walk back into the school the boy turned around with a beautiful grin planted on his face.

Clary tried to catch her breath as her emerald eyes met the guys golden eyes. She watched as all the colour disappeared from his face and his jaw dropped a few centimetres. She blinked multiple times to reassure herself that he was real, but why had he just kissed that girl?

* * *

**If you read this, you probably read the chapter. If you did.. Thank you very much if not scroll up and read it :) and review.. **


	3. Break-up and Make-up

**Here's the next chapter.. I tried my best, but I don't know how well it turned out. So if you guys have any opinions, tell me!**

**Disclaimer: The characters are owned by the wonderful author Cassandra Clare. Fanfic plot owned by me! **

**Chapter songs: **

**Tidal Wave - Sub Focus **

**Intoxicated - The Cab **_(for the very end) _

* * *

It was a really hot day today, even thought it was summer. The warm light shined into his eyes forcing him to keep them shut. He opened his eyelids to the minimal and looked at the blond-haired girl giggling silly at something one of her friends said. She was pretty with her tall, slim body and bright blue eyes, he couldn't deny that.

"God, the sun is killing me.." he complained and let his fingers slide through his messy blond hair. "Yeah, sure." Jordan replied with a sarcastic voice before he started telling Jace about the soccer practice he had missed, where one of their team mates broke his foot falling on the field.

When Jordan and Jace stopped talking one, of the other girls smiled a wry smile and asked in her sweetest voice, "Are you guys coming to the beach party tonight?" her eyes held on Jordan as she talked.

Jordan nodded, but he didn't care about that girl. He dated one of Isabelle's friends Maya Roberts.

"What about you Jace?" Kealie asked and leaned forward to kiss his lips. They weren't officially dating, but he didn't mind her kissing him either.

"Yeah, why not." He replied but Kealie's voice interrupted him. "Ha, don't turn around now. But the new hipster-bitch is walking in our direction." Jace turned around in pure reflex.

His eyes met the emerald eyes of a beautiful redheaded girl in oversized clothes- his facial expression tightened when he recognised her, short and slim with messy red hair and breath-taking bright green eyes. "Clary.." he whispered.

He could hear Kaelie whining about him never doing as people told him, but he didn't answer. The emerald eyes left his and Clary turned around dropping her sunglasses on the ground.

Jace rushed to his feet and walked after her hearing Jordan say his name a few times but Jace didn't stop. "Clary." He shouted after her when he got inside the school, seeing her blue sweater rounding one of the corners.

He expected her gone by the time he got to the corner but there she stood looking down at her black converse, the same she had when he'd left a year ago.

"Clary-" he said one more time and smiled. "What are you doing here?" he asked confused.  
"I go to school here Jace." She said, her voice as cold as ice. "And what the hell was that?" she asked slamming her hand out to the side and pointed at the door.

"I'm sorry, but it's not like I knew you would show up after over a year. I didn't even know I would ever meet you again." He said regretting it at the same time as the words left his mouth. He saw her eyes harden and her jaw tightening. Jace knew that facial expression to well, and all he wanted to do was hug the pain away, like he always did. Except this time, he was the one causing her eyes to water.

"I haven't." she whispered and leaned her back against her wall for support. Jace raised an eyebrow at her and asked carefully, "Haven't what?".

"I've never kissed anyone except you." She said and blinked away the redness in her eyes. He started to get an awful feeling inside and it escalated into anger.

"It's not my fault Clary, that there weren't any 'hot' guys left for you after I left , and it's definitely not my fault that you just show up here randomly expecting that I haven't moved on at all, because I'm sorry Clary but I wanted a normal life, and I got one. And it's not like you didn't have Ruby all this time while I had to make new friends and..-" he glanced down at her and saw a clear salty tear run down her cheek. "No Jace, I didn't. Ruby left, two weeks after you and she never came back!" Clary shouted angry.

He felt a stick of guilt rush through him, but when he lifted his hand to touch her cheek she backed up and walked away.

Jace didn't follow her this time; he sighed and turned against the wall slamming his fist in the hard wood. He hated what he said and did, but he panicked and she had always been an easy target.

..

He hadn't seen Clary the rest of the day, and when he walked over to Isabelle's car she raised both her eyebrows at him. "We've waited like 20 minutes Jace! And Jordan told us you heft with the new girl in second period and he also wondered why you didn't show up for practice today either." Izzy told him as he closed the car door.

"Yeah Jace, please tell me you didn't just hooked up with some totally new girl without even knowing her name." Alec's voice teased. Jace rolled his eyes without answering.

"Jace!" Isabelle's voice rang loud in the car, "No you did not!" she whined and shot him a deadly stare in the rear-view mirror. "No Iz, of course I didn't!" he sighed still feeling like crap.

The inside of Izzy's car smelled vanilla and he had to wonder how much perfume Izzy actually used. "Good, because that would've been an all-time low, even for you." She laughed and started her car. Jace tried to smile, instead he made a weird expression and rested his forehead in his palms.

When they'd driven a while Izzy turned on the radio and they played one of those stupid pop wannabe rap songs. The corners of his mouth lifted and Alec kept his hands over his ears as Isabelle's voice rang out in the car. She sang so off-key he wondered if she'd ever even heard the song before.

"STOP IT SIS!" Alec groaned and turned off the song. She looked disappointed at him but drove on. They sat in silence a few minutes before Iz pointed her index finger out of the window. "Isn't that the new girl?" she asked and Jace felt his stomach twist. He looked in the direction Izzy pointed and swallowed, he recognized that fiery red hair wherever he was.

"Maybe." Jace answered and tried to make Isabelle drive faster.

"No, I'm sure it is. We should ask if she wants a ride. It's so freaking trafficked out here." She said and stopped the car before Jace could protest.

Clary's POV.

Clary glanced at a black car stopping right in front of her and she tried to walk past it. She could see the driver and recognised the face of the girl she'd talked to at school earlier.

Clary stopped and walked toward the car when Isabelle gestured for her to come over.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked Clary nicely and smiled with pretty white teeth. "Ehm, I'm just going a bit further down in Brooklyn, no big deal." She explained and returned the smile.

"Oh, but we can drive you." She offered. Clary looked at the boy sitting next to her with the same black hair, the only thing separating their look was that his eyes were light blue and not dark brown like Isabelle's. "No, you guys don't need to do that." She said friendly, but she had kind of a long walk home and wouldn't mind if they drove her at least a kilometre or so.

Isabelle insisted so Clary opened the black door carefully and was about to get in when she saw the boy sitting in the other backseat. She tightened her grip around the car door and took a deep breath. Jace. Why was he everywhere?

Hesitating a couple of seconds before getting inside sitting next to Jace, she tried to avoid his golden eyes. She could feel his gaze like burning coal and tuned to face him, and as she guessed he stared at her. "What?" She asked coldly and blinked away the anger in her eyes. She could still not believe what he had said to her earlier, but she wasn't going to act like a five year old and give him a silent treatment like when he had upset her when they were younger.

"I'm sorry, but all of this came as a really big shock Clary. I didn't mean to disappoint you." He whispered to her with his sweet voice. She knew he meant it, he almost never said sorry.

She smiled and let out a deep breath, "I know Jace, and I shouldn't have walked in to your life like that." She loosened her hair from the bun and felt the hair run down her shoulders. She looked up at him and felt a sting of disappointment when he didn't say anything.

She turned away and glared out of the window a while before something landed in her lap, she looked over at Jace and raised an eyebrow.

"Your sunglasses." He explained as she held up a pair of black, old wayfarer glasses she had stolen from a store when they were younger. "Where did you get those?" she asked and threw him a confused look.

"You lost them earlier today." His voice explained and the corners of her lips turned into a half-hearted smile.

"Clary, where am I supposed to drop you off?" Isabelle asked loudly from the driver's seat and began driving a bit slower. "You can just-" Jace's voice stopped her before she could tell her the way, "You can just drive home Izzy, Clary will come with us." His voice demanded, but he didn't sound scary or psychopathic or anything, he just sounded like Jace when he wanted something.

"What? No, I'll.." her voice died out and she sighed, knowing she wasn't in control in this argument.

Izzy shook her head in confusion and drove down a place where both sides of the road had green lawns and large houses.

Isabelle stopped the car and went up the front porch to one of the houses with her dark-haired brother right behind her. Clary could see her turning in their direction before raising an eyebrow and walking inside the house.

"Why did you want me to come here?" she asked him curiously as she got out of the car. "I felt like we had a really awful meeting, can we start from the beginning?" he asked facing her from the other side with his elbows on the hood of the car.

"Sure, hey my name is Clary. Nice to meet you." She said in a teasing voice, she had totally forgotten about the part where she was mad at Jace.

"No, I didn't mean that far back." Jace grinned and grabbed her wrist careful. "I meant to the part where you fell deeply, madly in love with me and couldn't keep yourself away." He whispered teasingly in her ear after pulling her up against the car on his side.

Clary snorted and raised an eyebrow at him. "You know Clary, after over ten years of knowing me you still don't manage to raise just one of your brows." He told her and smirked his normal smirk.

His lips got closer to hers and she felt heat streaming to her cheeks and her heart started beating faster. "Aren't you going to invite me inside?" she asked to stop him. She didn't know why she stopped him, but from Jace's expression he looked disappointed.

"Yes I will." He laid a hand on Clary's back and followed her inside the large house.

Inside she heard voices and Jace leaded her toward the others. She wasn't sure if she had forgiven Jace completely, but how could she expect someone like Jace to wait for her in god knows how long.

"Wow, not bad." She sighed and looked around in the beautiful house. It had off-white walls and lots of antique decoration. She wished she lived in a house like that too, but at the same time she was really happy Jace was the one living there, he deserved it.

When they got to the living room where Izzy and her brother Alec sat both stared at Clary and Jace. "I'm sorry about asking this, but do you guys know each other already?" Alec's polite voice asked and he smiled a wry smile.

Jace nodded careful and looked at Izzy, "You remember the girl I told you about when I came to live with you guys?" he asked her and waited for her memory to gather.

"No," she started but a few seconds later a light went on inside her head. "yes, oh..oh is that, awh!" she tried to express all her feelings at the same time and ended up just smiling a silly smile aimed at Jace.

..

After explaining everything Isabelle wanted to know Jace took Clary hand gently and guided her up a dark wooden staircase and in to a room. The room had white walls and in contrast to all the other rooms Clary had been to this one had no pictures or other decoration.

It was a large bed with blue bedding. She sat down at the bed and messed up the perfectly made bed.

Jace sat down next to her and glanced at her for a long time. She turned her head to face him and smiled. "What are you thinking?" she asked curiously.

"That we still haven't had that crazy, hot,-" "Okey, don't say make-up sex, because if you do you'll lose all my respect." She said and lied down on the soft bed.

Jace smirked his cocky smile and let out a quiet laughter, "I wasn't going to say that, I thought kiss, but as you obviously thought sex, that doesn't sound too bad either." He held his smirk and started playing with a lock of her red hair.

"Did not." She defended herself and looked up at him, his lean beautiful body close to hers tiny. He looked into her emerald eyes and came even closer. She could feel his breath brushing against her neck, it felt like every breath he took paralyzed her body more and more.

It wasn't until his warm, soft lips touched her cold skin she knew for sure she still had feelings. He traced a path of kisses up her neck before letting his lips gently collide with hers. Clary groaned and linked her fingers together around his neck after running her hands eagerly through his blond curls.

It felt like she had forgotten how great of a kisser Jace was, and now she couldn't get enough. His hard body over hers, but still light, careful so he wouldn't crush her. His hands dancing up and down under her sweater, he left a tickle where his fingers touched her bare skin.

She didn't know how long they lied there, but she sure as hell knew she never wanted it to stop.

* * *

**Yeah, thank you for reading! Review, follow or favourite.. I wouldn't mind :P  
**


	4. Welcome to my life

**wow, i actually made a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. **

**tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare own tmi, i own the plot of this fanfic.**

**Chapter Songs:**

**Rose Garden - Nick Jonas ( Clary )**

**Superman - Joe Brooks ( Jace ) **

* * *

The little house Clary had moved into was dark and it didn't look like anyone lived there. She opened the door and smiled thinking of what had happened earlier that afternoon. She felt Jace's soft, warm hands on her back and a prickling feeling went through her. She'd never though she would ever have those lips pressed against hers again, especially not after what happened in the school yard earlier.

She closed the door behind her and walked deeper into the dark. "Hello?" she yelled and waited to see if anyone replied. Nothing. She turned on the lights and walked up stairs to find her bedroom door already opened.

The lights were turned on and she got the glimpse of a long blond lock of hair and a dark red dress as she came closer. "HEY." Clary called after her adoptive sister. An eight year old beautiful girl with straight blond hair and dark brown eyes. And in the light of Clary's room her eyes looked almost black.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She asked and saw the girl's calm expression and raised an eyebrow. When she'd been eight years old, if one of the older foster kids yelled at her she would start crying. This girl, she just stared back at her with such intensity, Clary had to break the eye contact.

"I'm just looking. Playing around." The girls voice sang in her ears.  
"Yeah, well. Get out. It's my room and I never said you could rush in here as soon as I left." Clary complained and grabbed her by the wrist and helped her out.

"Fine. I just thought we could have some sister-bonding. You know, since we don't really know each other and stuff." The angle voice said again and Clary rolled her eyes. "Yeah, your little sister-bonding has to wait." She said and closed the door shut.

Suddenly she felt kind of bad for being so rude to her new sister, but it was something about her that gave Clary a bad feeling.

After sitting on the bedside for a few minutes, Clary found her bag and opened her math book to do homework. Back at "the care" she never bothered about grades or education, no one did. But since this was like a new start in her life, she wanted to make some changes.

The math problem was so freaking hard, and Clary ended up just staring blankly at the pages. She threw a gaze at the clock standing on the night stand and it showed 23:50 and she felt her eyelids fly up. That couldn't be possible. Her foster parents hadn't even gotten home.

She checked her phone and it was true. Clary walked out of her bedroom and saw the lights to her sister, Jess was turned off. She walked down the stairs and tried to make as little sound as possible, but with the steps creaking like they did it wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

"No, you listen to me. I won't take your shit anymore." The voice of a woman rang in the kitchen." She sounded upset, and after a while Clary noticed that no one answered her. As paranoid as Clary had always been she ran down the last two steps into the kitchen expecting the worst.

The blond tall woman sat bent over the kitchen table rolling her eyes, her phone close to her ear and Clary let out a relieved breath. "Whatever, I got to go…No you're coming home tonight!" she yelled into the phone and hang up.

"Hey Clary." She said softly and stood up. Her short blond hair was cut in a weird angle and it looked like she'd cut it with kitchen scissors alone in the dark. Her clothes were ripped and all her features looked tired and sunken. "I thought you went to bed." She said softly and smiled.

"Yeah, no. I had homework and forgot the time." Clary smiled innocently. Her foster mother was the only one in the little house she actually genuinely liked. She was nice and acted like what Clary always pictured as a mother. And she didn't yell at her or steel things from her as the father and daughter in the home did.

After getting up to her room again, after brushing her teeth she fell tired onto the bed and felt her eyelids close. The bed wasn't the softest, most comfy bed in the world, but it was better than the bed she slept in at "the care".

Her mind slowly drifted over to unconsciousness and she started breathing heavier as she curled into a ball under the blanket.

….

Waking up the next morning was harder than expected, and she yawned dozens of times before stepping out of the bed. Clary started brushing her hair and finding the clothes she would wear to school that day.

As she prepared she discovered that the necklace she had left on the chair right before she went to bed, it was gone. She groaned and started searching around the pile of clothes. She hadn't enough time to search Jess' room so she had to confront her "sister" when she got back from school.

The bus ride from downtown Brooklyn to St. Xavier's high wasn't that long, but with all the people pressed together in the tiny bus, it felt like an hour long ride. Clary sat with her bag close to her chest and tried to ignore the people shouting and laughing all around her.

When she finally got to the school she felt lost, she'd totally forgotten where to go and how to get there. She felt a shoulder bump into hers and tried to yell something sarcastic back at the person, but he was already gone.

It was her second search this morning, but this one turned out much better than the last one. She found the black haired girl from yesterday. Isabelle, Jace's sister and automatically she also found her locker. "Hey." She smiled and Isabelle turned around to face her. "Oh, hey Clary." She answered and closed her locker. "I think Jace was looking for you when I left him. He's at the end of this floor I believe." "Thanks Izzy." She had heard both Jace and Alec call her that, but the word tasted weird as they left her mouth and she looked awkwardly after Isabelle as she started walking fast down the hall.

Jace wasn't difficult to spot in the hall of people, the only thing making it hard to find him was the wall of pupils blocking her way. As she struggled her way over to him bumping into student after student, mumbling apologies to most of them, she lost sight of him.

She cursed and turned around, only to crash into the strong arms of Jace embracing her and then kiss her hard on the lips. She didn't try to pull him away, her emerald eyes met his golden for a few seconds before he dragged her after him into a corner hidden from the crowd.

His lips burned wherever they touched her and she smiled as she let her hands brush through his gold-blond hair and she returned his kisses with a passionate groan.

Suddenly her mind flashed back to reality and she looked at him with a silly smile, " Jace. We're in the middle of a school." And she watched at his lips turned into a cocky smirk. "I know." He said sarcastically, and kissed her again before she placed two fingers over his lips and laughed. "No, I mean. It's one of the school rules that you can't be, you know.. intimate when it's school hours." She said awkwardly still standing on her toes to be nearly as tall as his mouth. But Jace still had to bend down to reach her mouth.

Jace let out a laugh and brushed Clary's long red locks out of her face. "Oh, and since when did you care about the rules?" he asked and took a step back smiling a beautiful smile. "Well, since never. But since this is my second day at school, I really do not want to get in trouble already." She told him and slipped under his arm and made him turn around.

"I got in trouble my first day." He explained as if it was going to make her change her mind. "Yeah, why doesn't that surprise me." She laughed and started walking down the hall. She heard Jace catch up on her as he answered: "Because I'm perfectly awesome." He said and laughed. "No. 'cause you're crazy."

He made a sound that was supposed to sound like he was hurt, "I'm not crazy. my reality is just different than yours." He explained again and Clary turned around and rolled her eyes. "No, no Jace. My reality is exactly like yours." She said and Jace got a weird look on his face, as if he relived their past 10 years together.

"I know." He said and suddenly all the cockiness and laughter disappeared from his voice and he smiled carefully at her. Sometimes that happened to him, and Clary could feel the pain in his voice that no one else would ever understand. The vulnerable side of him showed and he wasn't the over-confident jackass he tried to be when everyone else was around. He was her Jace, the one who came to the foster home and didn't have anyone, until Clary shared her crayon with him in their kindergarten and they instantly became friends.

"What do you have in first period?" he asked and his usual self was back. "Math." She sighed and smiled silly.

…

JACE'S POV.

Jace sat in first period art and drew some lines here and there on a white sheet. "I really don't get this stupid assignment. 'Draw whatever comes to your mind when you see the word night.'" He imitated the art teacher's voice and sighed.

Jace thought of Clary, and how her pencil always floated over the paper in beautiful strokes and he smiled.

"Hey, dude. That girl from yesterday, who was that?" one of the guys at his table asked and Jace pressed his teeth together, some of his team mates always tried to dig into his life. Maybe they didn't have a life themselves and tried to steal his.

"Oh, you know Jace. Different girl every week, isn't that like your label?" Sebastian said in a sarcastic voice that triggered Jace to punch him.

Sebastian was probably the only guy in school who liked pissing him off, and he was also the only one doing it successfully. It was like he hadn't learned what the other guys learned early, as Jordan liked to put it; "We're all born with some sort of skill, your Jace, just happen to be beating up people who pisses you off."

Sebastian went off to do something Jace didn't really care what, and when the guys started talking again, the topic had changed and was no longer him and Clary.

…

The first few classes went faster than he'd expected and when he walked outside where they usually ate lunch he found Izzy and Clary walking down the path to the field. They didn't notice him, and Jordan and the other guys called out for him. He turned and walked slowly towards the table where they sat and smiled cockily

His gaze flew over to Izzy and Clary a few times before he could no longer see them and he joined the conversation. They talked about the beach party, but Jace had missed most of it because of Clary and didn't care about what they talked about.

He quickly realized he hadn't told they guys who Clary was, and started wondering why. Most of them didn't know he was adopted, and he was kind of afraid that if some of them found out, his reputation would change. It was stupid. So freaking stupid he wouldn't even tell them about Clary.

Stupid.

* * *

**Review, Favourite and follow.. That would be really awesome of you. love you.**


	5. Contagious Stupidity

OKAY, I have no idea what I should say except I AM SO SO SORRY GUYS! I've not updated in four months which I feel so bad about, especially since some of you has been asking for it and stuff.

There are a lot of reasons why I've not continued my story, and I'm sorry.

But I did it, I made the next chapter in this story. 

So follow, review and favourite and I'll try to make another as soon as possible.

**Chapter songs: **

**Reckless - You Me At Six**

**Young Girls - Bruno Mars**

* * *

She punched the wall of her bedroom, was she born stupid or was it something the orphanage had infected her with. It wouldn't surprise her, 'stupidity-syndrome' or something.

She sat down on her bed and looked at her hand; it was a stripe of red warm blood dripping from her knuckles. She wasn't usually the aggressive person, but she couldn't help herself.

Jace was such a mood-changer. One moment he is the sweetest guy alive, with his cocky grins and stupid jokes. Then in the next moment he acts like a total douchbag, why would he do that.

So, he didn't exactly say he would never kiss another girl again. But who the hell did he think he was.

_She walked back from the field after eating lunch with Isabelle. She eyed Jace in the corner of her eyes and bit her lip smiling carefully, when a tall, slim girl with milk white skin and beautiful cheerleader-blond hair walked up to Jace and the other guy. _

_She looked like the girl from earlier, the one Jace had kissed. Clary felt a rush of flushed jealousy jump on her. She turned to face Isabelle when she saw Izzy's face change expression. Her soft features tightened and she gave Clary an apologetic look. _

_When Clary turned back around the girl had her slim arms closed around Jace's neck and her lips were closed against his. _

_She jerked back and breathed heavily. It was like a dark cloud followed her around everywhere she went since she came to New York. _

_They didn't part before the girl tried to press her hands under his white t-shirt. He leaned back and said something and she stopped. At least he had some dignity. _

It wasn't before Clary snapped out of her memories she found one single tear dancing down her cheek.

To be honest she understood him, and that made it even worse. She had invaded his new life, his new start. The start they always talked about when they were younger. Thought the new start had always involved the other one.

She walked down to the kitchen where she knew they kept first aids and found a Band-Aid and laid it over the bleeding wound.

She looked at her phone to check the time. Just like she'd been doing the last hour.

A click and a bang sounded a few feet from her and she jumped to the side. In the door way stood a man, tall and dark haired. He talked in a lowered voice, but when he saw Clary he stopped his low mumbling and closed the door.

It was her foster dad.

She could smell the alcohol from where she stood, with a hint of cigarettes. He wore a dark pair of jeans and a singlet. He grinned slightly when he fastened his sight on who she was.

"Well, hello there sweetheart." His disgusting voice rang in the room and she felt like running away.

"You know, it's quite inappropriate to not answer your dad when he talks to you."

"You're not my dad." She replied and backed away from him as he came closer. He looked at her hand and saw the blood which had dried on her hand.

"Are you hurt?" He asked genuinely nice. Without further thought Clary shook her head and waited for him to leave. But he only stepped closer and took her hand in his.

"No, Sweety I think this is a bad cut." He laughed and took off her bandage.

"I'm fine." She only replied and tugged her arm back from his grip.

He didn't say anything for a while, just looked at her with his brown eyes with red where the white was supposed to be. "What did you do?" He asked and pointed at her scrape.

"Nothing, I just got angry." She tried to sound scary, but he only laughed and nodded. "Yeah, know the feeling. When I get angry, I like to punch things too." He smirked a creepy smile and walked even closer.

"Let me guess, a boy." He said as if he read her mind.

She must have given him a shocked look or something, because he laughed again and brushed her red curls away from her eyes.

"I would say you and me are quite alike. Take my advice and leave him right now, you got to find a way to sell yourself to someone who cares. Someone desperate for your love." He laughed, the alcohol smelled stronger now that he stood as close to her as he did.

But what he said made sense. "It's just going to be like a sweet little tale ending sour, and you don't want that, you want something real." His finger left her hair and stroke her jaw and up toward her chin.

She backed away when his finger brushed her lip and she could taste alcohol on the tip of her tongue. "Get away from me." She said carefully not to make him angry.

"Ah, I'm not good enough?" he laughed and crossed his arms. His eyes looked even redder now and he coughed.

She took this as an opportunity to run past him and out the front door. He shouted something after her, but didn't follow.

Outside the rain poured down on her and she really wished she'd taken an umbrella or at least a jacket. It was cold outside and she walked with her arms clutched around herself.

Her phone started to ring and she didn't know the number, but answered anyway.

The loud voice of Isabelle Lightwood rang in her ear and Izzy asked if she wanted to meet at her house. She had even promised Jace wouldn't be there, even though she wouldn't mind him being there.

He had made it pretty clear where they stood with each other.

Clary walked in the large with door of the Lightwood residence thirty minutes later, her hair soaked in rain water and her sweater cold and sloppy.

Isabelle gave her some clothes and demanded her to change immediately.

As Clary stripped out of her cold clothes she heard Izzy talk about Jace being an ass for doing what he did, and told her he usually did that to girls. Like she knew him better than her. Maybe Isabelle knew Jace better than her, she knew this Jace better.

Because this Jace wasn't like the Jace she grew up with, the one taking her to the beach and told her he loved her over and over again until she couldn't her him over her own sobbing voice telling him not to leave.

The thought of him made her stomach ache and she walked out of the room just in time to hear Izzy's voice. "Speaking of the devil."

Jace and Alec walked in to the living room together and when Jace saw Clary he smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd be here." He said surprised.

"Yeah, funny. It's like when you didn't think I would be there when you kissed that girl earlier?" She asked and gave him an angry stare.

He looked confused at first, but when Izzy shrugged as he looked over at her, it was like a light flashed inside of him. "Kaelie." He said stupidly.

"Probably, but last time I checked you need two people to perform a kiss like that." She answered back and in the side of her eye she could see Isabelle leaving with Alec dragged behind her.

"I'm sorry Clary but.." he started, but she just laughed and looked at him with an irritated smile.

"You really think that's going to work, twice?" she asked and he brushed a hand through his golden hair.

"Just, why?" she continued and looked straight into his liquid golden eyes. They burned with sparkles and she didn't have to be an expert to see the frustration and irritation they sent out.

And then he used his lowest form of defence against her, "Well, as you said earlier, you shouldn't just come into my life like you did. What did you think would happen? You and me against the world?" He paused and looked at her, but when she didn't answer he laughed a nauseating laughter and continued. "Yeah, well that's not going to happen, it doesn't work that way in this life Clary!"

When he said her name, it was like a million knives stabbing her in the chest and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in pain.

"Fine Jace, I'm sorry. But I'll give you that, it's always been this way, I don't know why I've never seen it before." She stopped the conversation there and walked out of the room and aimed straight for the front door.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? Tell me by leaving a little review :) **


End file.
